Outcast
by sydneywhat
Summary: Renee Young is a very bright, talented young woman, so why is she an outcast in the business and company she loves? A man walks into Renee's life one night and she knows her life won't be the same after. ONE-SHOT, this didn't turn out the way I hoped it would, but I'm rusty, so sorry. #summarysucks


_This is my first one-shot and it really didn't come out like I wanted it to, but feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm sure I'll be writing a lot more one-shots over the summer._

When I first joined the WWE I was immediately an outcast, I was different from the others, and the other divas on the roster and even others on the broadcast team didn't like it. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous with legs that went on forever. I didn't dress the same way as the other divas, the only dresses I owned were for special occasions at work and I didn't even own a pair of heels; it was always jeans and flats for me. I didn't spend all my nights out clubbing, and even if I wanted to, no one would have me or go with me.

It was Monday the 3rd of June and WWE had just finished filming its flagship show, Raw, in Hartford Connecticut. It had been a long day; I had been called in early to prerecord some backstage segments and interviews. I hated days like these, when I see the others getting to live out my dream, the dream I had worked so much harder than them for. The halls were busy with the crew packing up and the locker rooms were full of people who didn't want to see me, so I decided to just get out of everyone's hair and just avoid everyone.

I just needed time to think; think about why I was still here, I was getting nowhere with my career and clearly no one wanted me here anyway, maybe I should give them what they wanted and just leave. I had been here for years but barely any of the WWE universe even knew who I was.

I decided to head out to the now empty arena in grey sweats and an overly large hoodie and sat cross legged in the middle of the ring. I looked around at the thousands of empty seats, which has earlier been filled with the thousands of screaming fans who had paid good money to experience seeing their favourite wrestlers live.

I remember feeling those feelings when I was younger and my brother would come and take me to the shows, to see my favourite superstars. It was then I decided that this was what I wanted to do with my life and I had devoted every spare moment to making it happen. When I got called up to the WWE I was so ecstatic that all my hopes and dreams were going to come true, only to have them shattered the moment I arrived in the company; they only wanted my "pretty face", they wanted me to interview people, they didn't want to see me wrestle. In that moment I vowed to make them notice me, I pushed myself harder and harder, desperate for someone to notice me. No one ever did. Now, I had had enough. I had never contemplated quitting before, but now it was all that was on my mind.

I lay on my back in the centre of the ring just looking up at the overly bright lights as if they were stars. Eventually I closed my eyes and just lay there, until I heard someone enter the ring, probably trying to purposefully ruin my moment of peace. I was scared to open my eyes; not wanting to know who it was that was going to be verbally slaughtering me this time.

I opened my eyes to find a man who I had never encountered before; Corey Graves.

I sat up, cross legged again, wondering why he was here. Of course though he would be here to make fun of me and taunt me. Everyone else would if they were here. What would it be this time, I wondered, would it be about my body, my face, my talent, my personality? I slowly sat up and braced myself for it, not bearing to look him in the eyes.

I waited for it; nothing. I waited again, and again; nothing. I looked up at him and the moment I did so he lowered himself so he was sitting across from me. Wow, he sat down; this was going to be a tough one.

Neither of us wanted to break the now uncomfortable silence for several minutes. I started looking around the arena again. The arena janitors and workers were now going around picking up any trash that was left behind. The guys at the merch stand were just about all packed away, the arena was almost empty.

Finally, the silence was too much, "What are you doing out here?" I asked him timidly, not sure how he would react. Corey could be a very scary person at time, according to the gossip going around backstage that I just happened to hear. The intense stares he had given me in the past has affirmed that for me, I had always assumed he just hated me too. Only a few people have been heard to stick up for him, those included CM Punk, Seth Rollins, and the other two thirds of The Shield, and Paige.

Corey breathed in and out heavily several times before opening his eyes and answering, giving her a small smile.

"I saw you out here alone and figured you might want some company." This was not what I was expecting to hear coming from Corey's' mouth. Apparently my shock was evident and Corey let out a small almost silent laugh.

"I'm not that bad am I? I know a lot of the others don't like me, but come on!"

"No, of course not, " I said quickly after realising I had yet to say something in return, "It's just, that... I never expected someone to come and want to see me. Everyone around here hates me too." I had certainly shocked myself my admitting that aloud to him, someone who by the way, still scares me a little.

Corey held out his hand, "I believe we have never been properly introduced. My name is Corey Graves."

I firmly and quickly shook his hand, "Renee Young"

Silence overtook us once again, this one even more awkward than the last. I took my time to really look at that practical stranger sitting in front of me, while he was the one now looking around the arena. He had on an almost identical outfit to mine; grey sweats and a hoodie. Underneath those hoodie sleeves I knew, from watching him wrestle, were muscled arms covered in tattoos. I could see the tattoo on his knuckles which read 'stay down'. He had brown hair which was currently messily framing his forehead. His face and his hand had a nice tanned shade to them. He had the most captivating brown eyes as the focal point to his nicely angular face.

"So, why are you out here anyway?" I was interrupted by Corey's question. I decided to just be honest with him.

"Well, no one likes me here, god knows why, but I needed some space to think and I was not going to get it back there," I said, jerking my head to the backstage area, "Being out here reminds me why I got into this business, you know, just lying here imagining all these empty seats being filled with people screaming my name." I had started to gaze off into space but was brought back once again by Corey's calm yet firm voice.

"Well I hope you don't mind me being here." I told him it was no problem and the company was actually welcome.

We spoke more about our pasts and how we got into wrestling, we spoke about our hobbies and interest outside the business, and I found out that Corey was an extremely interesting person. I found it very easy to talk to Corey for some reason, and I wondered throughout our discussions why we never got to talking before. I also asked Corey about those intense looks he had previously been giving me; he quickly changed the subject. We spoke about our current positions, professionally and personally, in great depth, and for the first time I had someone to listen to me go on and on about it. About how I still don't understand what I did to encourage all avoidance and hatred. I confided in him that I was seriously considering leaving and going back to the Indies where I had fun and we were all like a family, very unlike here.

Finally, the crew came out to take the down the ring to move it onto the next city.

Corey and I both walked backstage to get our stuff and thankfully no one was about. We reached my locker room and stood outside it for a minute.

"It was good getting to know you Corey, I had a good night. I feel like I could really open up to you." I smiled up at him. He held out his hand for my phone, putting his number in and calling himself so he would have mine.

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you Renee; hopefully we can do this again sometime." He took my hand very softly, almost shyly, and smiled down at me so tenderly I could feel it in my heart. He rubbed my hand with his thumb for a moment, and with one last smile he was gone.

I watched him walk down the hallway and out of the building, and I knew that everything was going to change. I was happy, for the first time in months; I was happy, thanks to Corey Graves.


End file.
